1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A known electro-optic device includes a light-emitting device equipped with a light-emitting element for each of multiple pixels arranged in a display area. In such a light-emitting device, a wire to supply current to an electrode of the light-emitting element is connected so that the light-emitting element can emit light. For example, JP-A-2015-76300 proposes a light-emitting device in which a second electrode and peripheral wiring formed around the display area are connected to enable sufficient conduction between wires to supply current and the second electrode (cathode) of the light-emitting element.
The light-emitting device in JP-A-2015-76300 is configured to appropriately adjust an optical path length between a first power electrical conductor and a second electrode of an optical resonator structure in accordance with the film thickness of an optical path length adjustment layer. This configuration enables a resonance wavelength of light emitted from each pixel to be set for each display color.
The light-emitting device described in JP-A-2015-76300, however, may develop a short circuit between the peripheral wiring and the electrode (anode) or the like of the pixel portion in the case where the optical path length adjustment layer that covers the peripheral wiring is thin. More particularly, in the manufacturing process of the above light-emitting device, a minute foreign substance or dust may mix into the optical path length adjustment layer when a film is formed, thereby causing a short circuit to occur between wires. Such short-circuiting is problematic in that it hinders the light-emitting feature of the light-emitting device, which affects the light-emitting quality of the light-emitting device and leads to reduced yield easily.